Sweet & Sour Sauce
by D.C. Filbert
Summary: [SasuSakuRTN!Sasu] Because it's her birthday. Because she shouldn't be working on it. HARD LEMON.


** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I don't earn anything from writing it.  
**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was confused.

One second she was studying scrolls of muscles and the most effective ways of healing them. The next, her wrists were bound behind her back, clothes torn and hanging off of her limbs.

"How is this possible…?" Sakura moaned. She looked down towards the dark-haired man burying his face in between her thighs. His bangs tickled her, making her quiver with every stab of his tongue. She could feel that aristocratic nose nudging her clit with each movement. He gripped her ankles shifting them occasionally as if undecided on whether to keep her legs spread or tight around his head. Her inner muscles shivered, feeling the protruding tongue dance along its wetness. "I don't understand. You're…not from here."

Sasuke Uchiha removed his face from Sakura's pussy. The corners of his mouth twinkled in the light, shining with her juices. A very confident smirk splayed upon his pale face. "No, no. I belong here." He emphasized his point, tapping her clit with his pointer finger enjoying the quick shudder of his action. "I told you already, I'd always be by your side. How I get there is unimportant." Grazing his finger along her labia, he licked his finger and continued, "oh damn, I don't have a rose for you this time." Sakura made a noise within her throat, as he thrust the same finger deep inside her. "Oh wait, I found it."

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out with her muscles clamping down on his finger. Her hips gyrated as his mouth returned and continued its sensual dance along her soaking slit. She threw her head back, her neck muscles craning. Mouth hanging open, hot breaths puffed out unable to keep up with the young man invading her center. She felt she was getting close, she shut her eyes tight with every slash of tongue on her clit. Her entire body was a nerve, any more sensation and she was sure it'd be over.

"Sakura,"

Her eyes shot open. A deep, rumbling voice came from behind her. Calloused fingers began its trek along her sides. His nails ran against the weight of her breast and stopping at her nipples. Not even a second, the questing fingers pinched her nipples and her body lunged forward but could not move any further. He had his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Sasuke-kun…?" She whispered staring straight ahead unable to look behind her, much less shift her body. His hair tickled her ears, and slid along her cheeks.

"Hn,"

She felt the man bring his lips to hover over her right cheeks. He brought his hand away from her waist to grasp her chin harshly. He turned her face to look at him and he met her lusty emerald gaze with his smoldering onyx eyes. She was about to speak, but all words failed as he forced her mouth onto his.

There was a multitude of sensations. The other Sasuke tangled with her vaginal lips as the only Sasuke she could ever love aggressively ate her mouth. With every lash of the tongue from both Sasuke's, her nether lips dripped with more excitement she could barely understand.

Sakura could only moan, she didn't know when to breathe. Sasuke never relented on his ministrations, his tongue deepening their kiss, his teeth clacking against her own.

She let her eyes close, trying her best to keep up with Sasuke's kissing. She tried to think about what could have happened that resulted in the Sasuke from the genjutsu-world to be in same room as the Sasuke of her world. And then, the Sasuke between her legs plunged his tongue as far as it could go inside of her making her lose her train of thought.

She ripped her mouth from her Sasuke's mouth and cried out.

"Sasuke!" Her body convulsed, an orgasm crashing against her like a cheap shot to the gut. She did not feel the possessive grip tighten on her breast, her focus only on remembering how to breathe.

"Did you come?" The husky voice breathed into her ear from behind. She only nodded.

Her eyelids lowered, her head dropped, chin balancing on her shoulder. The glow of her orgasm ebbed away. The voice in her ear became clearer to her. She slowly realized the body she was leaning on tensed, a rapid heartbeat thudding against her spine.

"Why do you look like that?" Distantly she heard a voice from below them, attention slipping to the Sasuke that gave her the orgasm. Her eyes caught onto playfully dark greys. A brow upraised, soaked lips frowned. "I don't like seeing myself so intense." He ignored the glare sent his way, and slithered up Sakura's sweat-slicked body. He pressed his forehead to hers and trailed a light touch down her cheek. A smile stretched his face and he nuzzled her nose affectionately. "I wouldn't try to scare you, Sakura-chan. I'd ask you if you'd want anymore." He stopped his movements, staring straight into Sakura's eyes. He licked his lips suggestively, voice dropping to a baritone, "I'd be more than willing to oblige."

Sakura blinked and opened her mouth to reply but once again was stopped. She was reminded of another being that currently controlled her breasts. Her voice was caught by a mewl of pleasure, Sasuke from behind her began manipulating her breasts wildly.

"Leave." Sasuke at her cheek, flashed his Sharingan to his doppelganger. Dangerously he bared his teeth towards his other self. The other man did nothing.

"You may look like me, but we're nothing alike. Strange." A sinful smirk played onto his features, "yet there's one thing we do agree on: We don't like to share Sakura-chan."

A man's growl vibrated against Sakura's back, she was confused to hearing Sasuke of different tones speak to each other. To himself.

_What was she thinking about at a time like this?_

Sasuke tweaked her nipples as if reading her mind. She whined.

_Stay focused._ The action implied.

Unaware, the Sasuke at her front gripped her thighs. He lowered himself to her breasts, licking the sides the other Sasuke left open.

Sakura was mindless. It was unreal.

Behind her she felt Sasuke press his lips to her neck and sucked. From a suction to nipping, to biting, the ministrations caused a soaking arousal seep down her thighs. She no longer felt the licking at her breasts and saw the other Sasuke get pushed back. Her world spun as she was faced-to-face with an ominous air. Having been flipped onto her stomach, the wind was taken out of her. In a gasp, her mouth was occupied by the Sasuke now at her front forcing his tongue inside.

She heard a voice behind her grumble incoherently, click his tongue and then something similar to a snap of the fingers. Suddenly a warm fan of breath caressed her exposed rear and again, her womanhood was enveloped in that man's mouth.

She wanted to scream out. Her inexplicably over-sensitized genitals were being played without mercy. Her mouth was released and with dazed eyes she saw her Sasuke not looking at her but glaring murder at the man playing at her ass. Her Sasuke stepped around her desk and shoved the playful Sasuke off, a resounding thud in the dark office. Sakura could do nothing more but pant and anticipate as the brush of her Sasuke's clothes against her thigh. She knew what was coming.

The playful Sasuke cursed, and brushed himself off comically. Sakura closed her eyes, and bit her lip. Her body felt so sensitive even the wood of the desk had an effect on her. Her prayers were answered as there was a shift of clothing, and a pressing of flesh against her rump. As the head of Sasuke's penis nudged her nether lips she dropped her head down and moaned.

"Oh my-ngh!" She grunted as Sasuke shoved himself in to the base. He didn't wait for her to adjust, and groaned feeling her tightness encompassed his cock. She felt so right around him. He needed more from her. He thrust at first, in beats, soon it wasn't enough for him. His hands shot to her heart shaped ass and he brought himself to an unrelenting rhythm. His pelvis smashed against her ass and they both cried out with every deepening thrust. Sakura's neck grew tired of holding her head up and she rested her head against her desk. Her cheek rubbed achingly with each push. Her voice breathed out his name over and over her lungs feeling crushed.

"Sakura," he panted. He enjoyed that the silence of the room dissipated and welcomed the hushed whispers and unsynchronized pants. He enjoyed the most out of this pink-nin's body and how easily it took to his abuse. He wanted more from Sakura. He wanted to bend her in so many different ways. He lifted her leg and drove himself deeper still thinking how much more sensations he can extract from her.

Sasuke didn't even look up at the man who shared his appearance. He watched as his clone or whatever regarded them perversely, like a voyeur. Darkly, Sasuke recalled he had been in the same position. Before Sakura knew he was in the room with them, he watched in the shadows as the man with his face was deep between Sakura's thighs. At first he was frozen. He was torn between tearing that man away from Sakura and continuing the actions himself. But there was a dark desire pulsing inside him. Watching himself gnaw Sakura like a starving man exhilarated him. Of course, he wanted to do that himself.

That's when he crept up behind her.

That's how they go to this point.

The playful Sasuke felt arousal, burn his loins. He watched himself pound Sakura with an energy only a desperate man could possess. The moment he saw the brooding version of himself lift Sakura's thigh for a deeper penetration, he found a stinging envy erupt within. He eyed the pretty pink-haired girl lean on the desk unable to keep her head up. His eyes focused on the soft lips remaining open. He stepped towards her head. He slid his fingers through her soft locks and tucked them behind her ear. He dragged the tip of his index down her cheek and over her top lip. She wasn't noticing his affection.

She would.

Sakura timed her pants with Sasuke's and reveled in their equal pleasure. The disbelief that this Sasuke was really doing this to her still had not left her thoughts. This couldn't be a dream. When the playful Sasuke first bound her wrists, the chakra strings depleted her chakra and nearly cut off her circulation of her hand.

She knew dreams couldn't be that detailed. The wood of the desk bit into her delicate skin, leaving small scratches along her thighs and abdomen—not that she minded anyway. Her cheek was feeling sore from rubbing it so on the wood, slowly she lifted her head up and found herself gagged. An object shoved passed her lips and grazed her throat. Pushing down on the gagging feeling threatening to overcome her, she opened teary eyes at the culprit.

"Ah, Sakura-chan…" Sakura's mouth felt incredible on his length. Sasuke looked down at the pink-haired medic gobbling him up and the thrill of seeing it inspired him to churn her more. He used the hand that hand delicately touched her hair to bring her head onto his cock. He unconsciously met the rhythm the other Sasuke set and soon the three were in a mechanical dance of lust.

Her Sasuke saw the other force her into fellating him. Anger bubbled up from within but realized he was no different. Yet as the cock drove into her mouth, Sakura did not mind. He noted the moment it began, her muscles tightened around his rod.  
She's enjoying this.

Soon, Sasuke ignored the other version was a real person and thought it as a clone. It contented him. No other man could compete for Sakura's affection.

Or lust.

He thrusted into her like a mad man, he heard some of her moans rumbling in her throat. He was the one making her feel this, not the man in front of her. He kept increasing his pace, deepened them and pushed hard he was nearly shoving her off the desk. He needed her to see what he was doing to her, and not think about the man who dominated her mouth.

"Sakura…" he groaned. Her name falling from her Sasuke's mouth caught her attention. She watched, eyes still leaking tears from the force of penis pistoning in her mouth, looking to Sasuke churn her from behind. It was all too much. The tightening string that stressed her from inside was about to snap. She saw her Sasuke smile at her triumphantly.

It snapped.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed, muffled from the length still lodged in her mouth. The vibrations of her cry had an effect on the man as he too groaned out her name, pulling out and his seed flowly freely upon her cheeks and lips.

Her Sasuke wasn't finished.

Even after her orgasm, Sasuke was committed to forcing her to remember their coupling. As he witnessed his doppelganger detaching himself from her mouth, Sasuke brought the hand not clutching her thigh to Sakura's shoulder, lifting her up from the desk. Almost immediately, Sakura turned over still being penetrated by Sasuke and lay on her side. Her body was excessively heated, drenched in sweat yet with the way Sasuke kept going, she felt she could match him. She felt him slip his hand down to her back, using his now freed hand to wipe some of the seed off of her face. He leaned over and kissed Sakura possessively. He coerced her tongue to move with his, her voice keening at the back of her throat at Sasuke's energy.

_Sasuke-kun doesn't plan to stop!_

There was a burst of excitement at her realization. She wasn't sure what his goal was, but she was more than eager to help him achieve it. Sasuke grabbed her leg and placed it on top of his shoulder and continued to drill into her.

He wasn't sure if it was the idea of watching her take his length helplessly or the way her face knit in deep focus, trying to acquire that next orgasm, but he felt his peak slam into him. Hard.

"Sakura!" He roared, their flesh still slapping against each other. He spilled his seed deep into her womb forcing her into one last orgasm.

Sakura wasn't sure she had anything left to give Sasuke. The room was filled with the panting of the young couple, regaining their composure. She had forgotten how this even started. She blinked, slowly her breathing. She closed her mouth and stared up at the man who had his head concealed by the curtain of his bangs.

"Sasuke-kun?" The Sasuke, now behind her, walked around the desk to be in her line of sight. He gave her a weak smile, having had been able to recuperate while the others were still coupling. She noticed her Sasuke was still inside of her, and inwardly smile. She wished she could keep him there. She also noticed he had not lifted his face up but decided to speak anyway.  
"How did this happen?"

Playful Sasuke took this cue to speak up, "Honestly, I don't know. One second, I'm on a date with this woman," he ran his hand through his hair, and remembered who he was talking to, "the next I was standing behind you reading scrolls." He slipped his hand onto her arm, his thumb massaging her skin, "it was a pleasant surprise, actually."

As soon as Sakura got her breathing back she looked to her Sasuke he slowly brought his face up. Her eyes widened when she found a devilish smirk. His dark eyes bore into her emerald ones.

"Felt the need to test chakra strings on my enemy."


End file.
